


What Mark does on his Day off

by Kurakura



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakura/pseuds/Kurakura
Summary: The curious child's curiosity and wishes could only be satisfied by Jaehyun. Which means bothering him.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, the long awaited day off for the NCT members. While the others went to visit families or just enjoying the outdoors, Jaehyun decided to spend the day relaxing at the dorm, in his room. As Jaehyun was scrolling through a list of movies to watch from his laptop, he heard the door creak open. It was Mark. He stepped inside and plopped himself onto Jaehyun's bed.

"I'm bored bro, are you bored?"

"That's why I'm about to watch a movie"

"Is that like gonna be romance or thriller or-"

"I haven't picked what to watch yet."

"How are you feeling today? Don't you think the weather is great?"

"Mark.....what do you want..."

"Of course you know what I'm thinking! As expected of my soulmate!"

Jaehyun shakes his head on how easily anyone could read Mark like a children's book.

"So I'll cut to the chase.... Hyung.. Have you ever kiss before?"

"Of course I have."

"Soooo... since your first kiss is already taken... you wouldn't mind kissing me?"

Upon hearing those words, Jaehyun choked on air. He regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Why are asking me this?"

Mark blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"I've never kiss before. And if I do it to some girl, I can't afford to get a scandal. So the only person I could think of was you."

"I don't really know...."

"PLEASEEE. Just a small peck. I swear just the touch. I want to feel that electrocution as they described in fanfictions"

"You read fanfictions?"

"ANYWAYS. Do this and I will do anything for you. Well maybe for a day or two...not eternity or-"

"Okay okay. I got it. I'll do it."

Mark's eyes went wide open and his lips slowly curled into a smile. He then closed his eyes and puckered his lips like a fish.

"Uhhh..Mark... what are you doing?"

"Preparing for the kiss."

"Just... maintain your normal facial expression. No meme faces... just default."

Mark did as he was told. Jaehyun then slowly leaned in and just as their lips were about the touch, Jaehyun was knocked in the head. Jaehyun rubbed his forehead to ease in pain whilst grimacing.

"Owww. Why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to know why you were taking so long so I wanted to initiate."

"Okay don't do that please, just stay still Mark."

"Okay..."

Jaehyun leaned in again toward Mark, who had his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Jaehyun's lips slightly grazed Mark's lips as he began to pull back.

"What? That was it?"

"Yeah you said just a touch is alright."

"I barely felt anything. Like an ant crawled on my lips. Nothing!"

"Well, I did what you ask and that's that."

"Ahhh.. Maybe you're just a bad kisser."

"What?"

"I get it now. It's okay bro, I won't tell anyone.

"Wait NO."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Jaehyun groaned. He knows what he's about to do next and he knows he's going to regret it. Jaehyun grabbed Mark's wrist and pulled him in only to smashed their lips together. While Mark's mouth was left open from shock, Jaehyun seized the opportunity to insert his tongue in the other's.   
He could hear Mark's moan and he smiled to himself. The intense make out session continued for a while until Mark pulled back, out of air. Jaehyun smirked.

"Your loss."

"Hyung....I'm hard."

Now Jaehyun's the one surprised this time as he crossed his arms and shakes his head dramatically.

"No no no...that is your own responsibility."

"Fine.. I'm just gonna go jerk off by myself then"

"Yeah go"

"But I'm going to think of you while I jerk off."

"WHAT?"

"You know..since you kissed me, I'm going to think about that kiss. Not exactly you."

"Maybe you should've word it better in the first place."

Mark grimaced at the remark and left.   
Jaehyun sighed in relief. He was alone in his room again. He took his laptop and resumed scrolling through movies. He couldn't pay attention to the titles. All he could think of was Mark and his lewd facial expression and his moans and -

"Wait what???"

Jaehyun snapped back to reality. He was confused by his own imagination.  
He felt blood rushing towards his lower area and he glanced down at it, only to see a slight bulge.

"Shit..Mark Lee."


	2. If you like it, i will continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE BOTH JAEHYUN AND MARK. AS THE TITLE SAYS. I WILL CONTINUE...

I LOVE BOTH JAEHYUN AND MARK. AS THE TITLE SAYS. I WILL CONTINUE


End file.
